There Will Always Be Paris
by LOSTrocker
Summary: With the help of Artie, Sam is finally ready to tell Blaine just how he really feels about him. Total BLAM!
1. Artie Abrams Style

**A/N: **You guys wanted me to write more happy BLAM fics so that's what I'm doing. I don't mind at all because it's been a wonky week and BLAM is my ease to when life starts to suck. Don't worry no one will die in this one. A three parter centered around BLAM with some Artie for good measure.

**There Will Always Be Paris: **

By: LOSTrocker

**Chapter One: Artie Abrams Style: **

Artie whirled around in his wheel chair when Sam came through choir room. "You have come to me to help tell Blaine how you feel about him."

Sam gawked at him. "How did you know?"

"Are you seriously asking me that question?" asked Artie with a laugh. "Everyone knows. Well, except you. You were the last one to figure it out but better late than never is what I say."

"Man, why am I always the last one to figure out these things?"

"It's okay Sam." Artie assured him with a smile. "I got this."

"This doesn't even make sense." Sam rambled. "I mean, I've been in love. At least, I think I have with the girls." he didn't have to bother to list them off, Artie all ready knew who he spoke of.

"If it's one thing I've learned my blonde, troutty mouth friend," Artie playfully begin. "Love sweeps us off our feet. Make us do crazy things. I don't think it's suppose to make since… Otherwise what fun would that be?" he asked. "Besides, it's all the same in the art of amore." The boy in the wheel chair paused to ask: "Now, before we go into my epicness of this whole thing… Got anything that you want to try?"

"I don't know." Sam said. "I was thinking flowers maybe, Blaine likes flowers or maybe expressing how I feel through song."

Artie faked yawned. "Sam Evans! You are boring me son."

"This is why I came to you."

"Damn straight."

Now, Sam was coming down to business. "What do you want?"

"Excuse me?" Artie asked. "I don't roll that way."

Sam laughed. "I mean payment wise."

"All I ask is to be best man at your wedding."

The thought of marrying Blaine made Sam's heart race, his face blush. He was just starting to realize his true feelings for his best friend. He never actually even considered the possibility of actually proposing to Blaine. If Artie could help him pull this off then it was a done deal.

"Awesome." Artie said from parting from a firm hand shake.

"What do I need to do?"

"You want the surprise effect right?" Sam nodded. "Then act as if nothing has changed. You and Blaine are still best bros. Let me handle the rest. Can you do that?"

"Yeah sure." Sam figured. At least, he hoped he could.

**TBC…**


	2. Starkid

**Chapter Two: Starkid: **

Blaine was starting to notice something was up with Sam. He let him know it one Friday night when he was over at his house for a Harry Potter marathon.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked him as he went to put in Chamber of Secrets.

As Blaine went to change the DVD, Sam tried so hard not to check out the youngest Anderson's ass. It really was the same, Sam thought. He was doing the same thing he would if he was with a girl. Funny how he was still here, nothing drastic was going on. It was just the normal way about things.

Sam tore his eyes away, and his mind from Blaine when he came back to join him on the sofa. He had to adjust himself though so his best friend would see the slight boner he was getting.

"I'm fine." Sam lied.

The truth was, he was starting to get anxious. It's been about a week. He hasn't seen really had a chance to catch up with Artie. When he tried, Artie ignored him, not letting anything slip. All Sam hoped was it better be good. He had to get Blaine to agree to go out with him or he was absolutely sure his world would end.

"Sammy,"

God, did Sam loved it when he called him that. This was utter torches on his part. All he wanted to do was make him say that while took him as his own.

"Why are you lying to me?" Blaine asked him.

"Can't we just watch the movie?" Sam gestured towards the TV.

"Are you breaking it off with me?" Blaine suddenly burst out.

"What?"

Blaine wasn't stupid, he recognized the signs. This was the same way he acted when he was trying to distant himself from Kurt so it wouldn't have made the parting to New York difficult. It didn't help. It only made things worse. Kurt had this bad habit of doing this too when he was wanted to be alone, push everyone away. Tears stung at the corner of his eyes. He could bear anything else but the loss of Sam. He needed Sam in his life. He was the only damn thing that made sense. Blaine wanted to tell him that but Sam was straight. He didn't want to freak him out. He didn't want to be the reason why Sam ditched him. Not unless. Oh no, he thought. Sam found out about his crush and the only person who could possibly know about that was Tina. He was going to kill her because she promised him she wouldn't say a word about that.

"I mean, you don't want to be friends with me anymore right?" Blaine was trying to blink away the tears.

"Dude, no. I'd never leave you." Sam promised him this a million times over. How many times was he going to have to repeat himself? Without hesitation, Sam reached up to him, captured his friend's face into his hands. "When are you going to realize that I'm not Kurt?" he asked him. "Or your brother or your dad?"

These were all people who should've been there. Who should've cared about Blaine because he was that awesome. He deserved someone. These assholes only proved the worst in their sex. Sam was trying to prove Blaine wrong by staying. The tears were flowing by this point and Sammy was brushing him away with his thumb.

"I forget, you're not like everyone else." Blaine sniffed.

"One of a kind." he followed with a smile. "Now, can we please watch the movie and get our manly snuggle on?"

Blaine nodded. He pulled away from Sam to start the movie. Then Sam lifted up an arm so Blaine could mash himself into Sam. Sam was secure enough to let Blaine snuggle with him to help him feel as though he was not alone, cared for.

"Better?" Sam asked.

"Much."

It took all Sam had not to blow it by wanting to place a kiss on that head of curly hairs of his. Sam thought he could do this, really thought he could hold out but if Artie didn't hurry his butt up, he was going to loose it, maybe Blaine too at the rate they were going.

**TBC… **

**A/N: **My Team Starkid is showing again. Oh well.


	3. When You Say Nothing At All

**A/N: **I'm a country girl at heart. I want more country in my Glee! Hence why I choose a country song for this particular chappie, and this is the last one.

**Chapter Three: When You Say Nothing At All: **

Sam was about to forget about Artie when he finally got a message telling him to meet up in the auditorium. Sam rushed towards it, and when he got there he was blown away. Artie was on the stage waiting for him with arms wide open.

"What do you think?"

Sam made his way up the steps, seeing that front row center was a chair with Blaine's name of it. "This is amazing."

"I know." Artie replied. "You can thank me later."

"Seriously, this is…"

"No time for that. Blaine is on his way too." Artie clapped his hands. "Places!" he snuck back into his director mode.

Blaine got to the choir room in record timing, thinking that something was wrong with Sam. However, when he got there, he found that he was taken to a whole other place. It seemed someone had taken the stage and transformed into a Parisian backdrop with the Eiffel Tower include. If there was one place that Blaine Anderson always wanted to go, it was Paris. It was the most romantic place in the world. He just never thought he'd end up going without leaving Ohio.

"Hello?" he called out.

Blaine walked down the aisle finding his reserved seat. He took the piece a paper and sat down. Now, he was nervous. Who in the world could have possibly known and done this all for him?

Behind the curtain, Sam was waiting for his cue. He smiled at Blaine as the younger Anderson beamed at his new surroundings.

"I think he likes it."

"Oh no, he doesn't like it." Artie corrected him. "He loves it." Artie saw this too. "Are you ready for this Sam Evans?"

"I think so." he stammered out nervously because he's pretty sure he's never been more scared his whole life and that was saying something considering he was in the Glee club and part of the securitized swimming team.

"You either know or you don't." Artie said simply. "You can't do this thing half ass. You can't pull out when you're about to step on the field. You have to put your whole heart into this."

"What do I do?"

"You know the song When You Say Nothing At All?" Artie questioned.

Of course, Sam would since he came from more of a country background then any of them. Hell, he did sing Red Solo Cup for crying out loud. Blaine dug it.

"Do I need to say more?" Artie asked as he pulled out Sam's guitar, handing it over. "Go get him tiger."

Sam didn't have to be told twice.

In his seat, Blaine waited somewhat patiently. He began to fidget because that was something he did when got nervous. Until a familiar song and voice reached his ear.

_**It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart  
Without saying a word, you can light up the dark  
Try as I may, I could never explain  
What I hear when you don't say a thing**_

"Sam," Blaine said with a smile.

Sam wasn't sure how his voice was working with him or how he remembered to play the guitar but he was doing it. All the while, not taking his eyes off Blaine. Blaine might not have heard this song but he hoped he'd get what he was trying to sing with him.

_**The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all**_

Blaine was getting it. He just couldn't believe it. If this was truly happening, then all his dreams was coming true right in front of him. Only this was ten times better than anything he could have come up with in his imagination and for Blaine that was a lot. Up until now, that was all he had.

It really all was all in Blaine's smile. The way his eyes lit up when ever Sam was around, made him feel as though he was actually worth something. He liked being able to look into those dark pools only to see his own reflection.

_**All day long I can hear people talking out loud  
But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd  
Old Mr. Webster could never define  
What's being said between your heart and mine**_

There was always talk about them. Sam recalled when he first befriend Kurt, it was the same situation but this time a little more. It reminded him of another song: Something To Talk About by Bonnie Raitt. He had it in mind to sing that at the next Glee club to make it all official. So, the rumors would no longer be rumors. He couldn't wait. Then again, he had to make sure that Blaine actually agreed to it first. He didn't want to pressure the boy. Blaine been through enough as it was.

Sam finished up with the last of the chorus. He was taken aback when he saw Blaine pushing himself off his seat to make this solo into a duet.

_**The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all**_

Blaine was like a moth to the flame. He was being drawn to Sam. He had it under good authority that this time he wouldn't be burnt alive.

"This was all for you." Sam said when the song was done.

"You did this… All for me?" Blaine asked him.

"Well, I had a little help." Sam gave a swift nod of his head in Artie's direction.

Blaine turned to find Artie there. Artie waved. "Hi Blaine." he said somewhat tearfully.

"Artie, are you crying?" Blaine was a crier. He wasn't one to miss the tears.

"No, I simply have something in my eye." he lied with a sniff. "Are you going to kiss all ready are what guys because you are seriously ruining a romantic moment for me! Don't make me push one of you!"

Sam took Blaine's face in his hands yet again and unlike the other night, he was able to do it. He was able to brush his lips against Blaine's. It started off slow, allowing himself to get the way of kissing another boy. It wasn't that different from kissing a girl. Blaine kissed him back. Blaine was the one who made it a little more passionate. He deepened the kiss and for the first time in his life he wasn't scared.

"It's about damn time!" Artie cheered them on from the side lines.

"I've always liked you." Blaine felt the need to confess. "I've liked you from the moment we met."

"You could have told me." Sam said. It would have made everything a lot easier than having to drag it out. "Why didn't you say something?"

"Scared I guess." Blaine figured. "I've messed up a lot. This is the one thing I don't want to screw up."

Sam agreed on that. "How are we going to do this?"

"One day at a time, make up for the time we lost." Blaine suggested.

"That I can most definitely do."

"Aww Hell, you two just kiss again!"

Blaine laughed. "Am I going to have to help find you a girlfriend Artie?"

"Why, when I'm obviously living vigorously through you guys?"

Sam smiled at him. He'd thank him later. He'd do better than that. Artie wanted to be his best man. He'd make sure that would happen.

**END. **

**A/N: **I picked When You Say Nothing At All as BLAM's song because it's one of my favorites. If I ever got married I imagined that this would be my wedding song. (or To Be With You by Mr Big) It just fits so perfectly when any romantic occasion. It screamed BLAM. Back to the point I'm trying to make because I ramble when I get excited. This song was written by Chord's dad! I didn't know this until I wikied this song's back ground to decide which version to use! How freaky is that! Which makes this song even more awesome. I'll let you guys pick which one. I prefer Allison Krauss.


End file.
